U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,860 to David Hopkins shows a face milling cutter wherein the cutting action is performed by cutter inserts clamped to a rotatable tool body at spaced points around the tool body periphery. Each cutter insert comprises a flat rectangular cutter having truncated corners. The rectangular cutters are oriented on the end face of the tool body so that the truncated corners have wiping engagement with the machined surface, whereby the final surface is relatively smooth.
In order to obtain smooth surface finishes it is preferred that the milling tool cutters rotate in a single radial plane normal to the axis of the machine spindle. However, it often happens that there is a slight tilt between the cutter edge plane and the machine spindle centerline. The effect of the undesired spindle tilt can be compensated for by making the cutters as individual inserts and incorporating an adjustment feature into each insert.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,731 to Donald Erkfritz discloses a milling tool cutter insert construction having a system of multiple set screws for adjusting the orientation of the cutter insert so as to overcome the effects of undesired spindle tilt.
U.S Pat. No. 4,927,301 to Lee Reiterman discloses a cutter insert cartridge usable on a boring bar having multiple screw adjustments for adjusting the positions of the cutting edge on the cutter insert. The cartridge has a convex arcuate surface contour seated in a concave arcuate seat or recess. One screw applies a spring pre-load to the cartridge for arcuate biasing it in one direction; a second manual adjustment screw can be operated to exert an opposing force on the cartridge, thereby overcoming the pre-load force and moving the cartridge to a desired position for properly orienting the associated cutter insert.